Kingdoms
by TheNyanStar
Summary: Is it possible fo Miku to be evil? Is it possible for Len to be in a coma? Is it possible for Luka to be gathering forces? Is it possible for the Vocaloids to be at war? We don't know. Is it?    Fanfic of mothy's universe and of a fanfic I read here
1. Opening

Once Upon A Time...

There were three kingdoms:: Hatsune, Kagamine, and Megurine. There was also Master Akita. When the Master died,all the kingdoms fought over who would be the leader. Hatsune was cold and heartless, killing enemies stealthily. Kagamine sent explosive war in both directions, slaughtering all in their path. Mergurine declared war head-on, overwhelming towns and cities. The Master's daughter forced them into peace for twenty years. The next generation had to be ready. ..


	2. Hatsune

Hatsune

"Miku Hatsune stepped into her closet. 'What to wear, what to wear?' She thought. Suddenly, the flowy green and blue striped top with silver straps she had asked Ring

Suzune to get her caught her eye. Directly below it were the matching bottoms: a silver miniskirt with turquoise tights. After dressing herself, Miku rung the silver bell in the corner. Immediatly, SeeU appeared at the door. "And how does Mistress Hatsune want her hair today, yao-yao?" SeeU asked. "Eh, Chibitail, I guess," Miku answered. "Ok, easy-peasy! Yao-yao," SeeU giggled. ""Oh, and call Ring in after you're done, kay?" MIku ordered, wincing as SeeU combed her bedhair. Moments later, Ring arrived just as Miku sat down on her blue armchair. "Yes, Miss Miku? What did you need?" Ring asked. "I just needed to know my schedule," MIku explained. Over time, Ring had become nessesary staff to the Hatsune Kingdom. "Ah, simple. You are to attend your tutoring in thirty minutes, and then the rest of the day is yours. Oh, yes, peace ends tomorrow." Ring said. Miku smiled. She signaled for Ring to leave. 'Perfect, just perfect' Miku thought. Reaching under the desk, she took out the old Hatsune heirloom: A strategy board, or as it was called by Miku, 'War Board of Death'. The Kingdoms were already positioned. Even in Gakupo Kamui, the chef's basement kitchen, you could hear Miku's destranged shouts of laughter.

"Hi. You must be, like, Miku, right?" A tall blonde had entered and asked her a question. "So, like, anyway, I'm Lily," Miku felt hatred toward this blondie who had just interrupted, called her by her first name, and distubed her entirely.


	3. Kagamine

Kagamine

Rin and Len Kagamine were the new rulers of Kagamine Empire. Well, mostly Rin, because Len was nearly dead. The nuclear bomb sent from Hatsune, had been contained, but Len had gotten sick from radiation, and Rin's parents both died. She was in charge. Rin opened her eyes and wondered what she did to deserve this. Suddenly, she saw herself in a regal gown, at the gallows, holding a mirror. The scene switched to someone similar to Mai-ka in a suit of red armor, charging into a golden palace. The world returned to normal. "Lady Kagamine! Don't do that again! We… we thought you were about to be like Len!" Clarise, a maid, muttered. "Clarise, I saw myself, in a big puffy dress holding a mirror, then I saw a lady that looked like Mai-ka" Rin sighed. Clarise nodded, and dragged Rin to a room she had never seen before. It looked scorched and worn. The only thing that didn't look ancient was a complex metal screen. Clarise approached the machine and pressed a small blue button. The screen flickered to life. "Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche, Queen of Lucifenia. You, Rin Lucifen Kagamine are Rillianne's reborn self. Give your brother to Michaela "Miku" Eve Hatsune. He will be safe. Come back when the deed is done" The screen spoke, then turned off. "Clarise, Daughter of White, at your service" Clarise grinned. "You mean, like, the stories Momma used to tell me? About the princess and her servant? And this is all true?" Rin asked.


	4. Megurine

Megurine

"Ah, the world is blurred. Even so, will I still love you? I know this, though what should I do? How can I... What can I...? What a fool... I am" The radio blasted. Luka hummed with it, shaking her head to the beat. Sighing, she spread out her arms, falling back onto her plush, modern bed. She intended to enjoy the last day of peace. "Fuu! Fuu~fuu~fuu!" A strange octopus-like being with Luka's head shouted.

"Okay, Tako-chan, I'll feed you!" Luka decided. There was a rapt knocking on the door of Luka's bedroom. "Luka? The newbies are here" A voice came from the hall. "Bring them in, Kaito" She replied. The door opened, and an average looking man with blue hair stepped in, followed by two girls.

One was shorter, colorful, and covered in gems. The other seemed to be older, in black and white, as well as wearing only black. "Major Mew, reporting for duty" The black and white girl muttered. "Lieutenant Lapis Aoki, reporting for duty!" The smaller girl cheered. Suddenly, a gray cat stepped in. The black and white girl kneeled down towards the cat and said, "Sabami! What are you doing here?" She asked the cat. "Mreeow!" He purred.

Kaito and Luka's eyebrows raised, then lowered when the cat dutifully left the room. "Yah, yah, accepted, whatever" Luka shrugged. Waving them out of the room, Luka thought. Hard. A idea popped into her head. "Kaito!" Luka screeched. "Yea?" Kaito's head popped into the room. 'Stalker' Luka thought. Yet she knew he had a crush on her. Who didn't? She had known since he arrived. "Get Mew and whoever else has a pet" Luka smiled. "Alright, your majesty!" Kaito replied, mock-bowing. Luka jumped up and flicked him on the forehead. The phone rang. Rushing over, Luka knew who it was going to be from. Picking up the handset, she winced as the sharp voice filled the room. "Neru, I, uh, the shipment hasn't arrived yet. If it did, I would know. Does peace have to end tomorrow? Yes, Neru. Goodbye" Luka hung up. Why did Neru have to be so… traditional? Sure, Neru was only nineteen, but what difference did that make? Luka's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when she saw her entire staff with their pets assemble in her room. They ranged from cute hamsters to a living ice-cream cone. Wait, living ice-cream?

"Kaito?" Luka yelled. "Y-yes, Luka?" He answered shakily. Glaring, Luka continued, "What is the meaning of this_LIVING_ ice-cream!" Shuddering and whimpering like a scared, guilty puppy, Kaito crawled forward. Then, the timer went to zero, zero, zero, zero. The new day had dawned. Time had passed almost too quickly to be true. Peace was over. War had begun.


End file.
